Un regalo especial!
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: Feliz cumple Erika...espero y que este fic te guste! Con todo mi cariño...te deseo lo mejor!


Es una tarde tranquila...20 de junio para ser mas exactos…un poco nublada, los pajarillos cantaban, etc….el viento soblaba suavemente, levantando las hojas de los arboles...un ambiente de nostalgia invadia el corazon de una joven transeunte...a decir verdad ella era muy bella...tenia el cabello largo y castaño, el brillo de sus ojos verdes denotaba ternura y sinceridad...vestia unos jeans ajustados acompañados de una playera manga larga del mismo color que sus ojos...caminaba tranquilamente con su bolso sobre el hombro derecho...Erika Kiddo...Eri-chan para los amigos...unos amigos que ni siquiera se acordaron de su cumpleaños...

Toda la santa mañana estuvo agobiada en el colegio por tantos trabajos que le habian encomendado una bola de profesores ineptos que exigen que en menos de una semana haya leido decenas de libros, entregar reportes de estos, mas el estudio no-se-que para Ciencias...entre otras cosas...pero por lo menos estuvo ocupada como para no pensar en que hoy es un aniversario mas de que vio la luz en este mundo...y nadie excepto sus padres lo habian recordado...

En la mañana, como a eso de las tres de la madrugada...unas voces la despertaron...cantando alegremente "_feliz cumpleaños a ti...feliz cumpleaños a ti..."_ aunque era algo que naturalmente ya esperaba, mostro sorpresa...pero aun mas se sorprendio porque su querida hermana...seguia durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo...cuando sus padres salieron de su dormitorio...las lagrimas surgieron...le dolio mucho que su compañera de siempre no haya sido esa ocasion quien la despertara primero y le dijera_ "un año mas juntas...y los que nos faltan"..._

Despues de levantarse, vestirse y ponerse guapa...se dirigio a la cocina para tomar un solo vaso de leche y se sorprendio cuando al preguntarle a _okaa-sama_ por su _nee-chan_ ella le dijo que como tenia un examen muy importante ese dia, Sam ya se habia ido...

Para empeorar mas aun la situacion...a su llegada al colegio, nadie, absolutamente nadie recordaba que Erika existia...tenia ganas de decirles _"Hey...ya llegue...felicitenme...HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS"_

Pero no pudo...pues ante todo siempre habia logrado mantener su postura aun ante las situaciones mas deprimentes...

Era increible como un dia antes escuchaba a medio mundo decirle _"Preparate porque mañana es un dia especial y por supuesto no debe pasar por alto"..._y que fue lo que hicieron?...PASARLO POR ALTO!! Incluso habia pedido permiso a sus papás de llegar tardisimo y ellos "milagrosamente" concedieron su deseo...Hace unas veinti-tantas horas tenia: amigos, conocidos, hermana...incluso novio...aunque estuviera de viaje, le hubiera mandado minimo un mensaje de texto, un mail...algo...pero ni siquiera el se acordo...

Del cielo comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua...las calles poco a poco se fueron quedando desiertas pues la gente corria a buscar un lugar donde esperar a que pasara la lluvia...Erika encontro ante ella un local de muy buena pinta...entro y se dio cuenta que era el acojedor Café-Bar que siempre le habia gustado visitar cada vez que necesitaba un respiro o un momento de soledad escuchando musica tranquila...tomó asiento en una mesa frente al escenario donde un atletico guitarrista daba muestras de su...admirable talento...

_Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo q mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir_

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí_

_Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti..._

Erika hojeaba la carta que recien le habia llevado una simpatica mesera...mientras pensaba: "Bueno...si ellos no recordaron mi cumpleaños yo no tengo porque quedarme sin hacer nada...voy a disfrutar MI DIA...bebere un poco...cantaré _Feliz cumpleaños a mi..._ligare con algun chavo...y despues le dire que me acompañe al cine a ver una pelicula romantica...y dejar que todo siga su curso"...miró a un chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado y se dijo "He encontrado a mi presa"...

Pidio dos ricos Café brulé y le pidio a la señorita que se lo llevara a le mesa de aquel bombon que habia divisado...la otra chica le respondio un "con gusto" y le brindo una sonrisa de complicidad...se levanto y con paso decidido se dirigio a "esa" mesa...el chico era alto...bien formado, rasgos occidentales,cabello negro alborotado,ojos de un azul tan profundo como el cielo...

-hola, me puedo sentar?-pregunto Erika

-Claro!-contesto el biscochito-cual es tu nombre?

(N/A: wooow!! que lanzados los dos ¿no?)

-Yo soy Erika y tu eres?

-Jared-respondio el chico- te habian dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?

-No y te agradezco el cumplido- respondio Erika sonrojada

- dos cafe brulé ¿verdad?-interrumpio la mesera- tambien dos tartas de fresa, cortesia de la casa...

-Woow...gracias

-Que linda!-le dijo Jared a Eri- y que hace una niña tan bonita como tu en esta lugar tan romantico?

- Celebrandome mi cumple-respondio con un suspiro

-y por que esa cara? alegrate!! hoy es tu dia

-gracias, es que me acorde de algo-dijo melancolica-lo que pasa es que estas tartas le facinan a una persona que quiero mucho...

-oh! ya veo-le dio un sorbo a su taza- woow niña tienes muy buen gusto

-jejeje...eres la primera persona que me lo dice...

-en serio?...a decir verdad es raro que a una chica tan dulce como tu le agraden las bebidas fuertes...

Ambos estaban embelesados el uno con el otro...hasta ella se sentia en otro mundo...platicaban de lo que estudiaban, cuantos años tenian, hasta telefonos se pasaron...a proposito...el de Eri ya habia sonado como unas 20 veces...a la numero 21 lo escucho...

-bueno, quien habla?-contesto malhumorada

-Eri, soy Tomoyo...podrias venir por favor a el apartamento de Sakura?-se escuchaba muy alterada

-que...que paso?-se preocupo

-Es que creo que tronó con Shaoran y esta muy mal...no me quiere abrir y tengo miedo de que haga alguna tonteria-le explico tomoyo al borde de las lagrimas

-No te preocupes en un momento voy para alla- y colgo

-esta todo bien?-pregunto Jared

-No...lo siento, tengo que irme-tomo su bolso, dejó el dinero para pagar, pero Jared se lo devolvio

-Yo invito...

-Pero...

-Me basto conocerte...quieres que te lleve?

-no es mucho pedir?

-por supuestro que no...-dejo su dinero en la mesa y tomo a Eri de la mano-mi auto esta estacionedo cerca.

Afuera aun seguia lloviendo, sin embargo era una lluvia ligera, de esa clase que hace que te den ganas de regresar a la niñez para poder correr y brincar sobre los charcos, dejandote empapar del dulce sabor de la alegria y la inocencia...Jared miro a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada para cubrirse del frio, se quitó la chamarra de cuero negro que cubria su bien formada anatomia y la coloco sobre los hombros de quella niña tierna que tenia a su lado y ella le brindo una de esas sonrisas que dicen mas de mil palabras.

Comenzaron a caminar bajo la cortina de agua que se extendia sobre la ciudad, el rodeando los hombros de ella con uno de sus brazos...entre la monotonia de autos estacionados a lo largo de la avenida sobresalia un bonito Shelby Mustang GT 500 del año 67 color rojo pasion. El joven abrió de forma caballerosa la puerta del copiloto para que su nueva amiga abordara, posteriormente el hizo lo mismo en el lado del conductor y se pusieron en marcha...

La lluvia poco a poco fue desapareciendo, el cielo se abrió(literalmente) y los rayos del sol atravezaron las pocas nubes que quedaban, se dibujo un bonito arcoiris y lo unico que quedo como huella de la tempestad fue la humedad del pavimento...dentro de el auto rojo que circulaba a vuelta de rueda, lo unico que se escuchaba era la voz de una locutora atravez de la radio...desde que habian abordado no se habia dicho palabra alguna y aquel silencio comenzaba a tornarse incomodo...

-Erika...te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Jared rompiendo la barrera que se habia formado entre ellos

-si, cual?

-¨Por que si tus amigos no se acordaron de una fecha tan importante como tu cumpleaños en la que mas los necesitabas...cuando ellos te piden tu ayuda, no dudas ni un momento en acudir a auxiliarlos?

-(suspiro)pues...no se por que pero aunque ellos me hayan hecho esto, nunca podria abandonarlos, pues YO si los considero mis AMIGOS...y daria lo que fuera por que no sufrieran...

-En verdad te admiro-declaro Jared- me cuesta trabajo perdonar, hay personas que me han dañado mucho y a pesar del paso de los años no he podido perdonar-añadio con cierta amargura

-La verdad yo creo que de nada sirven los rencores pues a la larga quien termina sufriendo eres tu, ademas por algo dicen que la mejor venganza es no repetir lo que te hicieron...

-Vaya!!- se sorprendio el chico con la forma tan madura de pensar de erika- esas palabras las tendre grabadas por siempre...

Llegaron al frente de un edificio donde esta el dichoso apartamento y en el momento en que apagó el auto...

-A-Arigato Eri- dijo Jared

pero...por que?

-por ayudarme a entender que la venganza no deja ese sabor dulce que imaginaba- inexplicablemente comenzó acercarse a Erika, ella estaba temblando y tenia miedo de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero no podia huir pues las puertas estaban cerradas con seguro...sentia muy cerca la respiracion de Jared, lo unico que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos...y sintio como él poso sus labios...en sus mejillas-quieres que te acompañe? - añadio despues de regresar a su posicion inicial

-Hai...a-a-arigato-la pobre aun no podia reponerse.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al interior del edificio pero para su mala suerte en el elevador habia un letrerisimo que decia "No funciona"...asi que tendrian que subir al sexto piso por las escaleras...

Cuando estaban entre el quinto y sexto piso escucharon un llanto inconsolable..corrieron por los ultimos peldaños y encontraron a Tomoyo...sentada en el suelo, ocultando la cara entre sus manos...

-que paso?-pregunto Eri temiendo lo peor

-e-ella me abrio y corrio a su cuarto...entonces tomo un arma y...-no pudo continuar pero era mas que evidente

Jared volteo a ver a Erika, cuyo semblante cambio por completo...la niña sonriente desaparecio...y en su lugar dejo a una joven sin habla y a punto de desmayarse...

-no...no es cierto...MENTIROSA!!...SAKURA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!!

Entro corriendo al departamento y...

-SORPRESA!!

Erika estaba pasmada...no sabia si correr...gritar...llorar...reir...tenia ganas de matar a todos los que se encontraban alli pesentes...justo detras de ella estaba Tomoyo con los ojos rojos pero riendo maquiavelicamente...a su lado la "difunta"... frente a ella todos los ingratos que no se "habian acordado"(Sam,Shaoran, Kero, Yamasaki, Eriol, Nakuru, Spin, Touya, Yuki, Kurogane, Fye, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko,Meilin, Kaho, Yuuko, Mokona,Light, Misa, Near, Mello, Matt), y algunas otras personas...en la puerta Jared sonriendo...

-Tu-dirigiendose a Jared-tuviste algo que ver!!

-...

-contestame!!

-jejejeje...si...

-A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO HACERME ESTO??

-A ella-contesto Jared señalando al fondo del salon a una chica de cabello castaño y rizado...ojos cafes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

Erika se dirigio a donde estaba la autora intelectual de su sorpresita y comenzo a sarandearla...los demas soltaron la carcajada...

-TE ODIO MIDORI HANASAKI!! TE ODIO!!

-jajajaja...odiame...pero lo hecho...hecho esta...y mi plan funciono a la perfeccion...¿o no?

-jejeje...claro que funciono...pero si por tu culpa me vuelvo diabetica me la pagas...

-BUENO CHICOS...YA ESTA AQUI LA FESTEJADA ASI QUE PONGAN MUSICA Y TODOS A DIVERTIRSE EH!!

-Tienes que contarme todo eh...

-si, claro...pero antes ve a saludar a todos!!

Midori la empujo hacia donde estaba su querida _nee-chan..._

_-_¿creias que me iba a olvidar de ti?- le dijo Sam mientras de brindaba un fuerte abrazo y de daba un beso en la mejilla, junto con una caja...que por supuesto contenia el regalo...

-en serio que si me lo crei...

-jajaja...pues que poco me conoces...jamas me olvidaria del dia en que nacio mi linda hermanita!!

-gracias!! pero es que les salio bien...

-ja...ya conoces a esa condenada de midori...cuando se le ocurre una idea no hay quien pueda sacarla de ahi...puedes creer que haya mandado mails y mensajes dando indicaciones? con decirte que hasta como actuaron papàs era planeado...

- de verdad? tambien lo del cafe?...lo de Jared?

-lo de quien?...ahh...el primo de Takahashi

-quien?

-Himeko...una amiga de Midori...con gusto prestò a su primo

Asi se la paso un buen rato saludando a medio mundo, recibiendo pequeños, medianos y grandes regalos...Mientras los demas estaban cada quien en su rollo...

Yuuko a un lado de la barra, consumiendo toda clase de bebidas alcoholicas, acompañada de Kurogane quien mientras despacio consumia su copa de brandy iba contando las botellas que se acababa la bruja...Mokona y Kero disputandose un importantisimo torneo de futbol en el _play station,_ y junto a ellos Spinel devorando un gigantesco tazon de golosinas...

Touya y Fye discutiendo sobre sus habilidades en diferentes deportes...y yukito solamente escuchando...

-El equipo nuestro grado ha demostrado tener mejores habilidades que los de universidad...-declaro Fye

-Insinuas que nosotros somos una basura?-le grito Touya

-Chicos ya bajenle...-pidio Yuki

-A que ?-pregunto Touya

-estan gritando mucho...sus voces sobresalen mas que la musica...

Yue sentado en un sillon evitando a toda costa los comentarios de Nakuru...en ese instante llega Midori y le dice a la guardiana de la luna roja que Spin estaba acabando con todos los bocadillos, la pelirroja sale corriendo mientras que Midori se sienta junto a Yue y le dice cosas al oido, èl inmediatamente se sonroja...

Near hablando de todo tipo de temas intelectuales con Eriol...politica, la bolsa, etc...

Misa discutiendo con Himeko porque supuestamente estaba intentando quitarle a su Light...

- que te crees...zorra!! nadie mas que yo puede estar con MI Light

-pues enseñame el acta de matrimonio, o titulo de propiedad...

-jajaja crees que el se va a fijar en una cualquiera...

-no...es por eso que no entiendo como anda contigo!!

-maldita...-justamente iba a soltarle una bofetada a la otra chica y sintio como alguie la detuvo

-Ya basta Misa...-dijo Light con una de sus grandes actuaciones-sabes que te amo solo a ti...vamos a bailar...

-Claro mi vida...-dijo Misa y se fue corriendo a la pista de baile(improvisada) olvidando algo...mejor dicho...alguien...

-Al fin se fue-dijo Light

-Bueno...no entiendo como le das alas-le dijo himeko

-Es justamente eso...solo le doy alas...a la unica que quiero es a ti

Jared y Matt estaban hablando de su ciudad natal...ambos eran de Londres...y fueron juntos al colegio

Mello acechando a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko...

Sakura y shaoran en la cocina...

Eri acabo de hablar con todos pero se dio cuenta que la persona que mas esperaba ver no habia podido acudir...

-Me estabas buscando?-le dijo un joven de cabello alborotado

- Elle, crei que te habias olvidado!!-dijo erika abrazando a su amado

-Jamas lo haria mi amor...

-de todos los regalos que he recibido esta noche...que estes aqui es el mejor de todos...

La fiesta siguio hasta muy entrada la madrugada...de hecho...nadie llego a su casa...

EL SALDO:

-cinco conjestiones estomacales

-dos conjestiones alcoholicas

-diez crudos

-muchos regalos

-y...un amor para siempre

* * *

**Erika!!**

**Feliz cumple!!**

**espero que te la hayas pasado suuper padre en compañia de las personas que quiers y que "L" te haya dado un regalote...jejeje...su amor eh...no otra cosa...**

**ojala y que este pequeño pero sincero presente te haya agradado...**

**si algo falto...tu solo dime y yo podria hacer un segundo capi...**

**te quiero mucho y desde aqui te mando un abrazototote y muchos bsos...**


End file.
